


Happy Birthday, Bakanda!

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: D.Gray-Man Brithdays [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is sweet, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kanda, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen happens to find out that it´s Kanda´s Birthday today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Bakanda!

„Hallo Kanda…“ „Klappe, Bohnenstange!“  
Allen zuckte zusammen. ´Wow, was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?` „Hat deine Unfreundlichkeit ein neues Level erreicht?“, fragte der Weißhaarige teils gereizt, teils amüsiert.  
Der Samurai schnaubte nur, verschränkte genervt die Arme und schickte dem Jüngeren einen seiner Todesblicke zu, ehe er sich wieder seinem Soba zuwandte. Allen zog eine Schnute. „Bakanda…“, murrte er, während er sich weiter alles Erdenkliche in den Mund schaufelte. „Was zur Hölle ist denn heute los?! Du bist noch schlechter drauf als sonst, Kanda!“, maulte er den Älteren an. ´Kanda ist echt mies drauf…` Der Schwertkämpfer hob drohend seine Stäbchen. „Meine Laune und mein Leben gehen dich einen Scheissdreck an, Bohnenstangen.“ Eben jene besagte Bohnenstangen knurrte ein „Ich heiße Allen, Bakanda“, schluckte den letzten Bissen runter und ging. Der hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen Würgereflex…“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige und, unbemerkt von allen im Raum, grinste er.

„Mein Leben geht dich nichts an blah blah blah…“ Allen war sauer. „Warum ist er immer so? Und heute noch schlimmer…“  
„Moyashi-Chan!“, rief ein ewig gutgelaunter Rotschopf, der Allen von hinten umarmte. „Lavi! Was sollte das denn?“, rief Allen eingeschnappt. „Tut mir leid Allen…“ Tat es eindeutig nicht.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte Allen, wieder auf seinem Momentanen leicht depressiven Niveau angekommen. Lavi legte neugierig den Kopf zu Seite. „Warum so niedergeschlagen? Ist es wegen Yu-chan?“ Lavis Grinsen gab Allen ein komisches Gefühl und er lief rot an. „Er ist noch abweisender als sonst! Und er fährt sogar Leute an, die ihn nur ansehen! Was ist los mit ihm, Lavi?“ Lavi grinste ein Grinsen, welches Allen irgendwie unheimlich vorkam. ´Irgendwie pervers…`  
„Awwww… Moyashi-chan. Heute ist Yus Geburtstag!“ Das Herz des Weißhaarigen klopfte. Lavi nickte. „Er hasst seinen Geburtstag, keine Ahnung warum…“ Doch Allen hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. ´Kandas Geburtstag…` 

´Ich krieg das hin… Ich kann das… Ganz ruhig… er wird dich schon nicht umbringen…´ Allen schluckte. Er stand vor einer dunklen Tür aus Ebenholz, hinter welcher ein miesgelaunter Samurai Gott-weiß-was machte. Der junge Exorzist hob seine zittrige Faust und klopfte.  
`Ich bin so tot…´ Die Türklinke bewegte sich und die Tür schwang nach innen auf. Allen lief sofort rot an.  
Vor ihm stand Kanda, sein langes, pechschwarzes Haar floss seinen Rücken hinab. Und er trug kein Shirt… ´Kanda… ohne Shirt…´ Das mysteriöse Tattoo auf seiner Brust, welches sich über seine Schulter und Oberarm streckte, fing sofort Allens Blick auf, welcher über die definierten Muskeln zu dem schönen Gesicht des älteren Exorzisten und dessen tiefe, dunkle Augen, welche ihn wenig erfreut betrachteten. „Was will eine Bohnenstange wie du an meiner Tür?“, fragte er genervt.  
Allen blinzelte. „I-Ich… Du hast doch heute Geburtstag…“ Kanda blinzelte. „Wer hat dir davon erzählt?“ Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Lavi…“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ok, aber das erklärt nicht, was du hier machst, Bohnenstange.“ Der mächtige Exorzist drehte sich um, lies jedoch die Tür offen. Allen folgte ihm und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Ich wollte dir nur alles Gute wünschen.“ „Und warum solltest du das tun?“ Allen schluckte erneut. `Jetzt oder nie´ „Weil… weil ich… Mach die Augen zu!“ Kanda blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?“ „Für dein Geschenk.“ Der Ältere seufzte, schloss jedoch die Augen. Allen zitterte, sein Entschluss stand jedoch felsenfest.  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig nahm er Kandas Gesicht in seine Hände, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und vereinte seine Lippen sanft mit denen des Dunkelhaarigen.  
Kandas Lippen waren weich und warm. Allens Magen machte Saltos und sein Herz begann, noch schneller zu schlagen.  
Schnell war der Kontakt vorüber. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Kanda.“ Dann lief er, so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer.  
Nachdenklich strich sich Kanda über die Lippen und lächelte. Das erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk, über welches er sich freute.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Yullen und Kanda ist einfach TOLL *~*  
> Happy Birthday, Yuu Kanda


End file.
